


Brothers

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn, Underageish, bigbroLouis, littlebroHarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Just porn with maybe a hint of plot.





	Brothers

     Harry watched as his older brother slept, the moonlight giving Louis a slight glow. It was way past midnight but Harry couldn’t sleep. He knows that if he goes to sleep, he’ll just dream of his brother. He’ll dream of his brother doing unspeakable things to him, unspeakable but wholly welcome. He lays down, finally tearing his eyes away from Louis. 

 

    He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Maybe he can do this, maybe he can have a dreamless sleep. He slows his breathing and focuses on his brothers soft snores. A smile stretches on his face as he thinks to himself,  _ he’s so goddamn cute.  _ He spends a couple minutes listening to Louis sleep until he finally falls asleep himself. 

 

~*~ 

 

_     “Oh fuck, Lou,” Harry moans out, raising his bum to meet Louis’ thrusts. The slow drag of Louis’ cock against Harry’s prostate sends Harry’s mind spinning, his breath catching in his throat.  _

 

_     “Haz, so tight and good for me. Such a good baby boy,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, sending tingles up Harry’s spine. He loves praise from his big brother. That makes him harder than anything to date. Louis picks up his pace, gripping Haz’s hips to keep his balance.  _

 

_     Harry moans loudly, matching Louis’ thrusts. “D-daddy!” Harry screams, the word slipping out of him without even thinking. Panic starts to rise up his throat, the fog of list slowly waning.  _

 

_     “Fuck, baby boy. Say that again! Please,” Louis grabs Harry’s hand, kissing each finger. “Be a good boy for Daddy.”  _

 

_     “Daddy, please! Faster, I need it. Hard, god please, Daddy,” Harry begs, moving his hips to get his brother to move faster. Louis picks up his pace even faster, pounding into Haz like his life depended on it. Harry’s brain switches off, focusing on nothing except pleasure.  _

 

_     “D-Daddy!” Harry yells, his orgasm boiling up in the pit of his tummy. “I’m close, so close. Please.”  _

 

_     “Baby boy, cum for me.” As soon as Louis’s words reach his little brothers ears, Harry explodes, painting his chest and sheets in his release. Harry squeezes around Louis’ cock, milking it as Louis slams in as deep as he can and cums, filling Harry up. “Baby boy,” Lou whispers. “I love you.”  _

 

~*~

 

    Harry woke with a start, the wet feeling spreading as he moves.  _ Fuck, I did it again.  _ He looks over at Louis, as he gets ready for the day.  _ Louis’ bum looks amazing in those jeans.  _

 

__ Louis turns around, as if he heard Harry’s thoughts. “Hey bud! Glad to see you’re awake,” he smiles at him. “Better hurry up, we gotta leave in like 20 minutes.” 

 

    “C-could you leave so I can get up?” Harry asks softly. He doesn’t want Louis to know he came in pants during his sleep. 

 

    Louis raises an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah? You okay, baby bro?” he asks, concern lacing his voice. 

 

    “Y-yeah!” panic in Harry’s voice as Louis goes to step closer to him. “I just...I need some privacy, please.”

 

    “Okay, weirdo.” Louis steps out of the bedroom, leaving Harry alone. 

 

    Harry sprints into the bathroom, taking his ruined sheets with him. He peels off his clothes and quickly showers, scrubbing the dried cum off his belly. He lays his head on the tiled wall, taking a breather and trying to pamper down his thoughts. His dream comes back to him in snippets, leaving him panting with lust.  _ Oh, I’m so fucked.  _

 

~*~ 

 

    Another week goes by of Harry’s wet dreams of his brother and trying to sneak his ruined sheets in the washer. This morning, however, he wakes up with Louis looking down at him, eyes curious and worried. “Uh Harry? You okay? Were you having a nightmare?” Louis sits next to Harry’s legs, patting his knee. “You were groaning and tossing and turning. Woke me up! I thought you were dying, little bro.” 

 

    Harry blushes, trying to move away from Louis’ thighs that were pressing into his. “I’m fine. Wasn’t a nightmare. Can I go back to sleep now?” his voice, pleading. 

 

    “Sure, buddy. Here, let me-“ his voice cuts off as soon as he touches the wet spot on Harry’s tummy. “Oh. I guess it really wasn’t a nightmare,” he chuckles. “Sorry, little bro,” he blushes. Louis lays Haz’s blanket back on top of him and kisses his forehead. “Sweet dreams,” he whispers with a wink and heads back to his bed. 

 

    There’s a few minutes of silence in which Harry assumes Louis had fallen asleep. The dip and creak of his bed proves him wrong. “You were groaning my name,” Louis whispered, next to Harry’s head. “So you had a wet dream about me?” he chuckles. “You did, didn’t you? It’s okay, Hazza.” Louis kisses Harry’s forehead. 

 

    Harry looks up at his big brother. “I...I love you,” Harry whispers. “Don’t hate me…” 

  
    Louis breaks out into a big smile. “I love you too, baby brother.” Louis bends down and kisses Harry firmly on the lips. Harry thinks,  _ My life is complete.  _


End file.
